Vet'ion/Strategies
This is a guide to kill Vet'ion with melee. Vet'ion is one of the four bosses of the Wilderness (the others being Callisto, Chaos Elemental and Venenatis). He is a very strong opponent that should not be underestimated, as he has abilities that can easily kill players, although not as severe as Callisto and Venenatis. Level Requirements |-| Minimum= * 70 * 46 * 80 * 75 * 70 |-| Recommended= * 105+ * 85+ * 90+ * 85+ * 75+ * 94+ * 55 * 5 * 15 Note: The Fishing, Smithing and Agility requirements for the "Recommended" tab is the minimum requirement in order to wield the Zamorakian hasta, and does not include required quests. You will also need 35 Firemaking in order to complete Otto's Barbarian Firemaking training in order to access the fishing part. Suggested Equipment *Helm: Dwarven helmet > Dharok's helm/Verac's helm *Neck: Amulet of glory *Body: Monk's robe (top) > Dharok's platebody/Verac's brassard *Legs: Monk's robe (bottom) > Dharok's platelegs/Verac's plateskirt *Weapon (1h): Zamorakian hasta *Weapon (2h): Abyssal bludgeon > Godsword > Verac's flail/Dharok's greataxe > Barrelchest anchor > Zamorakian spear > Saradomin sword *Side weapon^: Trident of the swamp, Trident of the seas *Shield: Dragon defender > Rune defender *Gloves: Barrows gloves > Dragon gloves *Boots: Dragon boots > Rune boots *Ring: Ring of wealth ^only if using a 2h crush weapon (e.g dharok's axe, godsword); do not take if bringing weapon that has an attack rating of 6 (2.4 seconds between each attack). How to get there Vet'ion is located just north of the Bone Yard, residing in level 31-35 Wilderness. Fast ways to get there are: *Use a Games necklace, then select the Corporeal Beast option. Leave the caves and run up north. *Use the Wilderness obelisk near the Corporeal Beast's cave and teleport to the level 35 obelisk, then run east of your location. *With 57 Woodcutting, go to a canoe station and create a Waka canoe to the Wilderness. Run east of your location when you arrive. Attacks & Abilities Vet'ion has several attacks and abilities: *Melee attack: Vet'ion simply swings his scimitar at the target, dealing up to 30 melee damage. *Magic attack: Vet'ion launches three magical balls at his target, and is similar to that of the Chaos Fanatic and Crazy archaeologists special ability. Two balls are launched randomly around the player's location while one will always hit on the player's position when he used this attack. It can hit up to 34 and can be fatal if hit while he does his shockwave attack. *Shockwave: Vet'ion slams the ground (a game message will appear for this when he uses it). It has an 11x11 area of effect around Vet'ion and will deal up to 45 damage. It is possible for the ability to miss and protection prayers offer no protection against it. He has a 6 second cooldown after using this ability before he can use it again. Shockwave can be used even if it cannot reach the target Vet'ion is pursuing. *Hellhounds: When Vet'ion reaches half health, he will summon level 214 Skeleton hellhounds to aid him. Vet'ion is immune to attacks when they are alive and must be defeated in order to damage him again. In his reborn form, he will summon level 281 greater skeleton hellhounds instead. *Forms: Vet'ion has two forms; a normal and reborn form. Vet'ion starts out in his normal form. When he reaches 0 hitpoints in that form, he will say "Do it again!!" and turn into his reborn form; both are the same minus the appearance and hellhound spawns. If Vet'ion is at his reborn form after 5 minutes, he will eventually revert back to his normal form, which will need to be killed again to reach the reborn one. Guide Note: Like all Wilderness bosses, Vet'ion resides in a multi-way area and in moderately high level Wilderness. You may be attacked at any time during the kill. DO NOT bring any items that you are not willing to lose. When fighting Vet'ion, you want to lure him to the south-western area of his roam range. Try to lure him to the edge of his wander range by grabbing his attention until he nears the group of trees south of his location on the west side. Then walk him south-west until he reaches the edge of his wander zone before attacking. Make sure your melee weapon is set on a Crush setting, as Vet'ion is a skeleton and the archetype is weak against crush-based attacks. Once Vet'ion is lured, start attacking him. Although you may fight him in normal combat, you will need to move to avoid his magic attacks and will also be taking damage from shockwaves. Use Protect from melee if you are using this tactic. You can alternatively flinch him with any weapon you bring, although it may seem long, it is much safer compared to fighting him normally. When he reaches half health, he will summon standard skeletal hellhounds. The hellhounds spawn near him and this is where the luring tactic pays off; the hellhounds have a different wander range set for them, so once they appear if you haven't done so use Protect from Melee, as the hellhounds can hit up to 26 and are very accurate, and can lead to a player being combo'ed out if they are unfortunate enough to be hit by both at once and a shockwave. Attack the hellhounds out of Vet'ion's wander range, and he will do nothing but stay there. Doing it inside his wander zone would cause him to launch magic attacks constantly against his targets and would waste game ticks that would have been used to hit the hellhounds. If you are attacking Vet'ion and they are hitting 0s more than usual, then there may be hellhounds somewhere in his wander radius that another person had left off on. Once he reaches 0 hitpoints on his normal form, he will appear in his reborn form and say "Do it again!!". Unlike his regular form, this form has a time limit of 5 minutes; after those 5 minutes he will revert back to normal form, carrying over any health he had in the form. Repeat the same process as the normal form to finally kill him. Should he return to his normal form, health in his reborn form will carry over and he will not summon hellhounds again when he reaches half health on either form. To speed up kills, Vengeance can be used against Vet'ion; his shockwave ability will cause it to go off and rebound damage on him, which can be helpful especially against his reborn form, as damage must be dealt quickly or he will return to his normal form, and will need to be killed in his reborn form again. Alternatively, players can bring a full set of Dharok's of Verac's to speed up kills. With Dharok's set, access to the Rock cakes are recommended to drastically lower health. With an enchanted Salve amulet, players can hit extremely high, including the summoned hellhounds. It is best to do this on a server players will not lag in as a shockwave will kill the player. With Verac's set, it can be used to ignore the defence bonuses of Vet'ion, although it is risky just as Dharok's set. This should only be used if access to the Zamorakian hasta is not available.